


Just to Start Shit

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu is drunk and feeling a bit left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Start Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

Kotetsu lowered the empty shot glass onto the bar's smooth surface, his golden eyes sliding over to look across the room where his partner sat with his award-winning smile and a crew of cameras as he was filmed and documented for yet another interview. It was starting to grate on his nerves, how much attention Barnaby got alone, even after a year of being a hero. He was the blond's partner; they should be interviewed together, but constantly he was being brushed aside. Not that Kotetsu cared about the celebrity side of being a hero—he just wanted to feel more included when it came to the Wild Tiger and Barnaby hero duo.

"Is it really bothering you that much?" Antonio asked, nudging Kotetsu's arm as he caught the Japanese man staring yet again across at his younger partner.

Kotetsu groaned and turned back to the bar, raising a finger to signal over the bar tender for a refill.

"Why don't you put on your mask and go crash their party?" Antonio suggested.

"It's in my car…" Kotetsu muttered, though he did stand up after taking another drink, walking away without a word towards his partner, stopping just outside of the camera's views and watching as Barnaby answered the questions he was presented with by the interviewer.

Barnaby shifted, crossing his legs comfortably as he leaned slightly to the side, resting his cheek on his hand lightly.

God, why was he so alluring so suddenly?

Mind abuzz with alcohol, Kotetsu moved before he could think, stepping in and swooping in to catch his startled partner's lips in a heated kiss, pressing him back against the cushions of the lounge area. He was relentless, his fingers tangling in Barnaby's golden curls before he broke the kiss to let them gasp for breath.

Barnaby stared wide-eyed up at his partner through his crooked glasses, "Kotetsu, what?"

Kotetsu only gave him a mischievous grin as he pulled back and left before they attracted trouble from security. He was going to pay for that one later, but for now, Barnaby had a whole new problem to deal with from the press.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
